


Blue Skies

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taffy can recognise herself a mile away, stone drunk and blindfolded. Or over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies

It is often rather jarring to realize that you are a doll, that your existence has spanned what may only be hours instead of the years you remember, to realize that in a day or an hour or a minute you as you are will cease to exist.

She can recognise another Taffy a mile away, even the sad shattered remains of one, and as she recognises an equal – she is the best, she has no equal – knows that the only equal she will ever have is herself, and she isn't even that now. 

She is a lie, a fantasy come to life to obey a clients whims.

The client is always right. She learned that when she almost got not paid( on accont of not wearing comfy shoes) , but the client is no longer footing the bill, and it's not like she's the one doing the job now is it? 

She’ll get the money either way, win or lose, live or die. (And what a nice amount it is too.)

She has to get herself out of dodge.

It may be a rare attack of conscience - It doesn’t matter which body she’s in, she won’t let herself die with any alternatives available - or maybe just proffesional pride. She gets the job done. 

Perhaps it’s ego. She is the best, after all, and the best doesn’t get caught. She dials again. The count down ends, and she picks up the phone.

Talking to yourself used to be a sign of insanity. Today it is the only sanity she can think of in a world spun on its axis, splitting and multiplying like bacteria under a microscope.

(She's not real how can she not be real?)

She doesn't make it.


End file.
